User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
I don't see what inactivity has to do with rollback rights-- Yuki no Bulborb Nice job! Hi Jello Rabbit! Looks like you're doing great work here! Keep it up, and let me know if you need help with anything. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : Just a staff member passing by (we keep a general eye on things sometimes), and I'm happy to see this wiki revived. How's it going? --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks! We have a team for clean-up on wikis without admins already, but we definitely appreciate the work you're doing. Let me know if there's any help or support you need from staff. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :: ::: I'm not part of that group, so I don't know for sure, but I *think* they require people to be over 18. You can contact User:Sannse with more questions. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sigh... Steve AGAIN I was wondering about what would happen if I, or another Sysop really, was/were to "protect" that ever-so-popular page to create called "Steve", before a possible re-creation of it. Would it be impossible to re-create it then? I hope so. RandomYoshi 15:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) VG Wiki There's appearently a wiki called the "VG Wiki" and an Admin from that wiki just contacted me. His(assuming it's a "he") talk page on said VG wiki can be found here. He wanted Pikipedia to become an affiliate of the VG Wiki. Where can we(the Admins on Pikipedia) disscuss this? RandomYoshi 16:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, good to know. I also say that it is OK. I'll inform him. Also, cool new username. RandomYoshi 17:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I WOULD if I actually could get my lazy butt off editing and other stuff. Personal thoughts about it: Yay! Finally a game which jokes about every single aspect of platformers! Also, Sloprano just IS one of the best bosses ever, only beaten by some in Banjo-Tooie and, of course, Gruntilda in Banjo-Kazooie, my favourite game, which I've beaten about 15 times. RandomYoshi 17:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Protecting pages. Hi there again! The new "Steve" variant was just created, but I recently deleted it. Now I want to protect it, although there's a hunch involving this though... It won't let me. It just gives me this "Internal error" with the explanation "Unknown error ar restriction save time." Could you please do this instead for me? Page's name is "STeVe- Hah!" 19:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. You're welcome! ;) 19:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Attention Hi there Conker's Bad Fur Day, I'm here to tell you about the merge happening between VG Wiki and Video Game Wiki. The reasoning behind this is due to the fact that both wikis are quite similar and have the same scope. If you would liek to stay affiliated with these two, soon to be one, wikis, please notify me on my talk page at Video Game Wiki. If you would like to discuss this with iSodium, please do so on his talk page at Video Game Wiki. Thank you for your time. – ''Jäzz '' 22:15, September 16, 2011 (UTC)